headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic/Blaze (TheIronJedi)
Sonaze is a Headcanon ship of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Backround meeting each other Sonic and Blaze first met when Blaze came to Sonic's world to stop Eggman Nega from collecting all of the Sol Emeralds. she ran into Cream and Cream suggested to ask someone named Sonic for help. But do to Her being new to this world and being very closed off she said she didn't need help. Eventually She'd run into Sonic, at first she thought Sonic was trying to steal the Emeralds for himself she attacked him. however being pretty evenly match there fight came to a stand still. Sonic then Explained that he didn't care about the Sol Emerald, he just wanted to stop Robotnik from whatever he was planning. Sonic then asked if she'd like to team up, but do to Blaze's Closed off nature she declined. Sonic wished her the best of luck then ran off to find Eggman. While Blaze was collecting the rest of the Sol Emeralds she couldn't help but think about Sonic and Sonic could help but think about her. they both Wondered if maybe blaze did accept it might be easier to find all of the Emeralds, but Blaze tried to wave away these thought because she figured Sonic would only get in her way. eventually they would come acrossed each other again in Eggman's space station as Blaze was looking for the final Emerald. this time Sonic asked to team up again to defeat the doctors and Blaze finally excepted. together they found Eggman and turned into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze to stop him. it was successful and both Sonic and Blaze realized they had feelings for each other. but before they could say how they felt for one another a portal opened up and sucked Blaze back to the Sol dimension. Blazes departure After these events Sonic wondered what happened to Blaze and he asked Tails if it was possible to go to her dimension. Tails said it was almost impossible and he asked why Sonic cared. Sonic tried to srugg off the Question by saying curiosity is getting the better of him. Tails didn't by it for a second... Sonic Wondered why he cared so much, he'd come into contact with others before and he never felt this way. there was something special about Blaze he just couldn't put his finger on. but since she wasn't there he tried forgetting about it and moving on, but he struggled with this. After Blaze left she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic and how helpful and kind he was. he was the only person to actually help her and she'd never forget it. There second encounter time past and the Sol Emeralds called to her to saying she needed to help Silver the Hedgehog in the future of Sonic's world. she went there and found Silver, they fought Mephiles for month until the Emeralds told them to go to the past. there Blaze met Sonic again. them both being incredibly happy to finally see one another again they couldn't help but give a long hug and finally admitted there feelings for each other. together Sonic, Blaze, Silver, and Shade defeated Mephiles. Blaze had to return to her dimension but this Time Sonic gave her a proper goodbye and said he'd be thinking of her and that he loved her and nothing would ever break that. Blaze was so happy to hear that from him and they kissed. but knowing she had to go Blaze told Sonic the same and left. Sonic was relieved that the feeling were mutual and he couldn't stop thinking about her after that. he thought she maybe gone for now, but he was sure they'd met again. The War Blaze would get another message from the Sol Emeralds that Sonic was in trouble and hearing this she sprug into action. she went to Sonic's world and as it turned out there was an all out War going on. Amy explained that Sonic had been Captured and possibility killed by Robotnik and this inraged Blaze to know end. from that point she became an official member of the resistance with the soul propose of trying to find Sonic. after she learn that Sonic was alive and in the Death Egg she tried tirelessly to save Sonic but to no prevail. however a young rookie was able to evade detection and got in unnoticed. they rescued Sonic and he returned the the Base. She told Sonic she wished she was there for the rescue. she couldn't stop hugging him and said while she was crying she missed him so much and after he was capture she thought the worse. luckily Sonic calmed her and said he was alright then Sonic told her that while he was there the only thing he had to keep himself calm was the thought of her coming back, they kissed after that. later Sonic, Blaze, and Gadget would team up to finally defeat Eggman and bring down his empire. afterward Blaze wanted to stay with Sonic. but Sonic, knowing her dimension was still threatened by Eggman Nega, told her she had to go. Blaze agreed and said it was her duty to save guard the Sol Emeralds. After the War she'd Return to Sonic's world do to the Emeralds informing her of a threat to it's safety. when they re-met Sonic was in Spiral Hill Village helping out Tangle deal with Badniks. She helped out and informed Sonic of the problem. later, at the resistance base Sonic said he was a bit disappointed She only came back to stop the threat. Blaze said it was nothing personal and sonic said it was alright. and that spending any time with her was great. they kissed and started the mission to stop Neo Metal. together with the Resistance they stopped him and freed to world from his reign. Things they like to do together *Helping The Resistance *Defeat Enemies *sit together and watch the sunset *take long romantic rides in the Tornado together Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:Relationship Headcanons